


The Taste of Blood and Magic: (a marauders era Slytherin Tale)

by TheatreJunkieJess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreJunkieJess/pseuds/TheatreJunkieJess
Summary: A Vampire is transferred to Hogwarts under mysterious circumstances where she will discover Deatheaters and Marauders; while the Slytherins make their way down a dark and bloody path there's one thing for certain, the Snakes look out for their own. A Slytherin perspective: Severus, Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Lucius. &(Lily/the marauders) introducing Vampire Ligeia Lefay. (o/c)**Also on ffn





	1. Chapter 1

The Taste of Blood and Magic: Chapter 1

Regulus Black grinned in his bright boyish manner as he entered the secluded compartment where Severus Snape was leaning his head against the window, gazing out at the passing terrain as the train neared Hogwarts.

He cleared his throat to make the older boy aware of him. Severus snapped his attention to Reg, then with a slight curve of his lips, he relaxed once more.

"Sev, did you hear the news?"

Reg's eyes gleamed with excitement. Severus raised a brow.

"You have a girlfriend now?"

Reg groaned, "Now you sound like Lucius."

Severus smirked,

"Forgive me, what is it you want to tell me Reg?"

The younger boy leaned in towards Severus, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"Hogwarts is getting a transfer student from Beauxbatons!"

"Strange, we've never had a transfer student before... as far as I know."

Reg's grin widened.

"That's not all...she's a vampire! An actual bloodsucking vampire Sev!"

Severus ran a long finger across his lips.

"Well there's already a werewolf on the grounds, why not invite a vampire? If we're lucky she'll kill us all before the end of term."

Reg snorted.

"Come on man, this is insane! Why are they bringing her here?"

"How did you find out about this?"

"I listen. The whole train is talking about it, if you would come out of hiding and come join your housemates you would know. Anyway, her name is Ligeia LeFay -as in a direct relation to Morgan LeFay! You remember the stories right?"

"I may not be a pureblood but have no doubt I've done my reading and know the history of our world."

"Relax Sev, I was just making sure."

"Hmm. Well, who's her father?"

"That's the thing, no one has heard who her father is since she carries her mother's last name. All that's been said is that he's a vampire and she's half. Heard she got kicked out of Beauxbatons for drinking a student's blood!"

"I highly doubt that, or Dumbledore wouldn't bring her here...although he is careless with the werewolf so you may be right."

Reg shrugged.

Just then there was a knock on the side of the compartment. They looked up to see Lily Evans standing there.

"Hey Sev, I wanted to talk to you but if you're busy it can wait."

Severus slightly paled, which was quite a feat for him.

"Um no, not at all...come in."

Reg's sweet smile died away, replaced by cool indifference. He glanced back at Severus, "I've got to go check on Bella and make sure she hasn't hexed any first years, I'll see you later."

He made eye contact with Lily, his gaze weary but he gave a polite nod. She was Sev's friend for some reason, even if Reg didn't think she deserved to be, not with her association with his vile brother... then there was also the matter of her blood status but Reg kept that to himself. He moved past her and left them in the lonely compartment.

Lily sat down next to Severus.

"Sev I just wanted to say I'm sorry we didn't get to spend time together over break like we normally do; I didn't think I'd end up staying so long with Mary and by the time I came back home Mum really wanted some time with me."

Severus' gaze locked on those emerald eyes, glittering with unquestionable kindness. His stomach twisted into knots.

"I understand, I'm glad you enjoyed your break."

"What about you Sev? Were things at home...better this time? I was worried about you. I meant to write while I was at Mary's but it just got away from me. Oh, I feel awful about it."

Severus' blood ran cold. He was not about to get into the gory details of his "break."

"It was fine."

Lily paused for a moment, looking at him carefully.

"I know things have been...well pretty strained between us but I'm still here for you Sev. You know that right? If you want to talk or anything..."

He squirmed uncomfortably.

"Thanks Lily, really though I'm fine."

He didn't want her pity and at the same time he hated the distance that had grown between them. It was a balancing act, open up to her just enough to maintain their friendship but hide enough to keep her from knowing just how dark this world could be. Her spirits were bright and he'd do anything to keep it that way.

There were times he wished he could talk to her about all of it, for once not hold back and repeat his overly rehearsed lines:

that he was fine, that it didn't matter -then change the subject...Perhaps now was as good a time as any, he did trust her completely...but she was busy with her life, radiating in happiness and Severus couldn't be the one to take that away from her, even if that meant she was slipping away.

The Slytherin couldn't bear that thought, he needed to find a way to keep her close to him, but he had no idea how.

"Lily, look the thing is-"

"Lily- there you are, Remus and I have been looking everywhere for you! Prefect meeting, let's go!" Mary waved her hands about frantically, motioning for Lily to get going.

"What? We have a meeting NOW?"

"Yeah and you're late, doesn't look too good on your part."

Lily sighed, "Alright I'll be there in a sec, ok?"

Mary stole a glance at Severus, who met her eyes with a cold stare. She slightly shuddered and walked off with Remus towards the front of the train.

"Sev...I-"

"- have to go."

He finished for her, his flat voice.

"We'll talk more at school, I promise."

She gazed at him imploringly, and he wanted nothing more than to believe her. She moved, as if to hug him but hesitated and dropped her hands into her lap.

"Goodbye for now Sev."

"Goodbye Lily."

For some reason when those words left his mouth he was filled with a dull ache. She got up, smiled at him and then she was gone, just as quickly as she'd come. He missed her. Their friendship which was nearing a decade, held the best moments of his life, right up there with leaving home to go to Hogwarts...even if things hadn't turned out the way he'd hoped.

Severus turned his attention back to the window and pressed his forehead to the glass. Hopefully the vampire would kill all the Gryffindors, besides Lily. Then she could come back to him and not feel ashamed about being around him.

He scoffed at the ridiculous fantasy.

…..

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. Reg waved and walked over to him, accompanied by Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Sev! So good to see you!" Narcissa greeted warmly. He peered at the blonde from behind his curtains of dark hair and couldn't hide the smirk that cracked his mask of solemnity. It still came as a shock to him that the seemingly cold Black sister had a sweet disposition, to her own housemates anyway.

"Hey Narcissa."

She rolled her eyes playfully, "How many time do I have to tell you to call me Cissy, like everyone else?"

"I don't do nicknames."

"Well we do!"

"I've noticed."

She huffed in false offense.

Bellatrix sighed,

"C'mon Cissy, you know he only wants the mudblood to use pet names." She laughed nastily.

Narcissa shot Severus an apologetic look.

He opened his mouth to tell Bellatrix exactly what he thought when Narcissa cut him off.

"Bella don't use that word, it's trashy."

She growled at the blonde before shrugging it off.

"Fine…"

Severus didn't look away from her but spoke to Reg from the corner of his mouth,

"How you deal with her, is simply mind-boggling."

Bellatrix stuck out her tongue at him.

He sneered.

Reg sat down next to him.

"One word. Firewhisky."

Bellatrix reached over and scruffed Reg's hair.

"You're just an ittle baby, so don't talk like that or I'll have to ground you."

Reg just laughed.

"You really are such a-"

"Guys hush! Lucius is right over there…"

Narcissa positively beamed at the prefect with the silver-white hair. Severus observed the way her demeanor changed as she looked at him with longing, it was so painfully obvious that she was infatuated with the guy. He hoped he wasn't so apparent when he was staring at Lily, but according to Bellatrix he couldn't be far off. He silently cursed himself.

Bellatrix licked her lips seductively, "Well Cissy, let's go sit with him!"

"No, Bella I couldn't!"

"I could though! So you better come stop meee."

Her voice rang out in that irritating singsongy way of hers and she spun around before strutting off towards Lucius.

Narcissa sighed and made her way delicately after her sister.

Reg shook his head.

"You are so lucky Sev."

Severus snorted, "In what way?"

"You don't have family here to bother you- yeah it's great on the outside but you're much better off on your own than being related to that."

"I don't know, Narcissa seems pleasant enough."

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Clearly."

Reg smirked.

A group of Slytherin girls looked over at them and giggled. One of the girls waved at him in greeting. Reg ran his hand through his thick, dark waves nervously.

Severus gave him a stern look.

"What?"

"Go join your friends before they faint."

"You're my friend Sev."

"...unlike them, I assure you I won't faint in your absence."

Reg cracked his knuckles. "Nah."

Severus regarded him for a moment.

"Is a member of the Black household...feeling, dare I say, shy?"

Reg dropped his gaze.

"Of course not...well maybe somewhat, I'm not like Sirius you know."

"Thank Merlin for that."

The girls looked over at him again and then quickly away once more.

"Go on Reg."

Reg flashed a brilliant smile at the girls, blushing slightly. He was so young and unlike Sirius he didn't have the arrogance his older brother sauntered around with. He was excited but unaccustomed to getting this sort of attention. This year he'd finally started looking older, he had grown tall over the summer and had put on some muscle breaking past his lanky stage at last, something Severus seemed eternally unable to do.

Regulus' bright eyes gleamed with innocence as he hesitated to approach the girls.

Severus wondered what it was like, having that youthful energy, so filled with ideals you were ready to burst. He was certain he had never experienced anything close to that.

"Alright Sev, I'll catch you in the common room later.

Severus gave a curt nod, retrieved his copy of "Advanced Potions" and began reading, it was never too early to get a head start in the semester.

It only took a moment to immerse himself in the material they would be learning this week. Severus was thankful for the moment of peace as his eyes ran greedily over the text.

He was so engrossed in his reading that he slightly jumped when Dumbledore's booming voice called for the students' attention.

He gazed up and his eyes fell on the girl standing by the Headmaster's side. She had a slight frame and skin as pale as the ghosts floating around the Great Hall, Raven tresses tumbled down her back almost as if she were wearing a cape. There was an eerie quiet as the school listened intently to Dumbledore.

"We have a very special new student who is joining our home here in Hogwarts from Beauxbatons! Let's give a warm welcome to Ligeia Lefay."

Reluctant clapping rang through the Great Hall as the faces of the students were filled with apprehension. If the new student had wanted to keep her vampire bloodline a secret she wouldn't get the chance. For a moment Severus almost felt bad for the girl, who appeared to be around his age, standing there, staring daggers at her own shoes. The first years standing behind her trembled, pushed up against the back wall as far away from her as possible while they awaited their housing ceremony.

"Professor McGonagall, please bring the sorting hat forward."

McGonagall smiled at Ligeia with compassion as she spoke quietly to her, no doubt explaining what was about to happen.

The girl tensed.

Ligeia closed her eyes, she just wished for this to be over. She didn't want to be there, halfway across the world from her mother after what had happened. She despised the thought of her mom being alone while Ligeia was trapped here. Swallowing back her sudden urge to cry, she vowed someday she would make them pay. For now she was stuck at this school she'd fought fang and nail not to come to.

She flinched when Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head, hating nothing more than the sort of magic that peers into your private thoughts. The sooner this was over, the sooner she could crawl into whatever bed they gave her and hide in the shadows until she could plan an escape.

Well aren't you...something extraordinary?

She stilled as the hat's voice rang through her mind. She could feel it slipping into her thoughts, tanging into her subconscious.

You have a passion for learning and creating, Ravenclaw would suit you well...ah but there's something else too...an unquenchable thirst for power...interesting…

I don't care where you put me, just please pick somewhere so I can leave.

The hat...or whatever strange magic this was, ran its tendrils through the waves of her mind, raking through each thought.

She let out a quiet hiss.

Severus watched the girl intently along with the rest of the school, her face twisted as if being sorted was causing her physical pain.

The Hat bellowed at last,

"Slytherin!"

No one clapped this time, not even the Slytherin table who had become living statues as they watched this half-blooded monster approach their table. Ligeia could smell their fear, thick and heavy in the air. It was a scent she was used to, the mix of terror and sometimes desire that she elicited in those who were near.

Weak, disgusting beings.

Her eyes scanned the table before she made her way to the furthest most secluded end, which happened to be where Severus was seated.

She sat down silently beside him and raising her head to meet the countless eyes of her housemates, she peeled back her lips and flashed her fangs. The students quickly looked away and resumed talking amongst each other while the first years were sorted.

Severus felt the smirk on his lips.

"What's so amusing?"

His brow knitted, her attention was now on him.

He peered through the curtains of his hair to meet her eyes and narrowed his gaze as he took in the sight of her up close.

Ligeia's eyes were as dark as his, only there was a scarlet tint to hers. Her full lips were shockingly red, which was no trick of makeup, her lips were bloodstained ...but in her strange inhuman way, she was striking.

"You."

"Excuse me?"

"You were amusing.

Ligeia glared, "How so?"

"The way you purposely play on people's fears."

"I wasn't playing."

Her voice held a quiet threat.

He gazed at her a moment longer, then returned his attention to his book once more. She was so silent that he almost managed to forget about her existence until she murmured,

"What are you reading?"

Severus Snape pushed the book towards her.

"This is what we'll be learning this year in Potions."

She took the book he offered and skimmed through it. It was strange having this unusual girl handle his books as if she were just any witch and he, any wizard.

"I hate Potions."

Severus snatched the book from her hands and snapped at her,

"Well not everyone can appreciate the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I don't expect everyone to really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…"

His voice trailed off as the vampire licked her teeth and for a moment he wished he had just remained in his usual unresponsive state and ignored her. These new events were throwing him off guard. The existence of vampires was known, but they were so rare that you could go through life never meeting one.

Her threatening glare faded,

"You misunderstand me, I never meant that I didn't appreciate potions, only that it's the subject I struggle with...I'm far more skilled in the dark arts- my mistake, defense against the dark arts, of course."

Severus was certain that she'd meant the Dark Arts but he didn't press. He understood the allure of dark magic and held to the belief that you needed to master dark with light, to obtain ultimate power and knowledge.

He found himself asking,

"What is it you struggle with?"

Ligeia seemed shaken up as if their suddenly casual conversation was completely foreign to her. Severus' thoughts echoed her own. He never bothered to speak with strangers, sticking to his handful of friends-if not preferring his solitude.

"Um...well it's my measurements usually, I'm so terrified I might go overboard that my potions end up lacking necessary quantities yet when I follow the instructions to a T, they're too powerful and end in disaster."

"I would assume that's because your magic differs from that of standard spellbooks, so you're bound to create something stronger than intended. It's an easy fix though, you just have to experiment and practice. Eventually you'll learn by eye and you won't even have to measure."

"You're lying!"

She was smiling at him now, fangs glistening in the light of the floating candles. She must have realized this, for she quickly retracted them and closed her mouth.

Severus was intrigued. He was quiet for a moment.

"I could show you the tricks to mastering a potion."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"Unlike most of the student population, I read. At the same time you might be following the directions too closely, there's always a better way to achieve optimal results than what's given in the text."

She laughed, once again her fangs extended.

Severus eyed her curiously and continued, "Vampires have a greater natural gift with the magic they possess but when unrefined it can cause havoc. It's about learning control when you tap into yourself. I'm sure I could figure out what amendments you'd require."

The pale creature was smiling at him,

"I would like that very much. You know my name, what is yours?"

"Severus Snape."

She held out her deathly pale hand to him and Severus gazed at the almost too long fingers. Then reaching out, he shook her hand.

"You're a fascinating person Severus Snape. Most people wouldn't dare take my hand, I'm sure you've heard the stories flying about this place. The reason they say I was brought here."

"I have, but I don't entertain stories that aren't published."

Ligeia watched him for a moment, as if she was uncertain. She picked up her fork and poked at the peas on her plate, moving them around noncommittally. At last she took a single pea unto her fork and popped it into her mouth. After a few moments she took up another pea. She repeated this process of eating a single pea at a time.

Who eats like that?

Severus didn't know how much longer he could stand it. Something about the singular pea was grating on his last nerve.

"Not Hungry?"

Ligeia glanced at him,

"Not really."

"Well you could at least try our famous pumpkin juice."

She reached for the goblet in front of her and eyed its contents skeptically. She took a sip and immediately grimmanced in disgust.

Severus quietly laughed.

Pushing it away, she reached around her neck for the vial disguised as a decorative amulet and twisted the top off. Raising it to her mouth she kept her gaze locked on his as she sipped from it, darkening her perpetually stained lips with blood.

...

A/N Name pronunciations: Ligeia (Li-jee-uh) short i sound as in, "lit" And Regulus' nickname is Reg with a "j" sound, like (Rej).

I've had this idea for years, what would it be like if a Vampire attended Hogwarts? If we got to have an inside to the future Deatheaters and Slytherins of the Muradures area. If you enjoyed chapter one please leave any thoughts or comments. I'm excited to see where this goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus pushed the deep emerald canopy aside to reveal the silk slytherin bedspread embroidered with silver thread. Lavish and excessive, the dormitories’ decor would be suitable for royalty. A bitter smile graced his lips for a moment as he compared it to his bed at Spinner’s end with it’s tattered graying sheets -adorned with moth holes.

He’d been awed by the beauty of this place when he’d finally come here to escape that living hell he’d been born into...He’d come here to prove himself, to work to the bone, through blood, sweat, and tears to become a great wizard. The reality of it was that no one could question his skill. He excelled in every area of magic, spent obsessive nights reading and practicing, creating. His characteristically pale skin and deep shadows beneath his eyes were obvious signs of his dedication. His thin frame was due to forgotten meals when he was wrapped up in a project, which was his norm. He possessed brilliance through no lack of effort. Determination was something etched into his very being. He was Slytherin to the core.

The magic of this place was not lost upon him yet he held resentment towards it, this place that’d torn his best friend away from him, the only person he’d ever cared about. He never guessed that the colors of a robe and a few choice traits would be the things to break apart a lifelong friendship.

Severus laid down on the bed, propped his arms behind his head and crossed his legs at the ankles, losing himself in thought.

Perhaps this year things could change, if he could only get Lily away from her prat housemates…

“Hey Sev!”

Regulus grinned in greeting as he took residence in one of the other beds in the room. Severus always chose the rooms furthest in the back of the dungeon. They were slightly smaller but resulted in a shred of privacy with their limited beds, only two to the standard three and Severus wanted nothing more than to be as far away from others as possible. Regulus, however always managed to find him and claim his place as roommate. By now, it was tradition.

Severus peered over at him. The younger Slytherin appeared far too excited as he sat up and stared back at Severus expectantly. 

“Hey Reg.”

“...Well...Are you going to tell me about the vampire or what?”  
“What is there to say?”  
“Sev...you were talking to her the whole time, you must have learned a few things.”

There was a long pause and then,  
“She drinks blood.”

Reg let out a breath of frustration.

“You’re an arse sometimes.”  
“Only sometimes?”  
“Alright most of the time.”

He smirked.

“She seems to hate it here.”  
“She told you that?”  
“Not exactly but I can read it fairly easily. I wouldn’t be surprised if she made an escape for it tonight.”  
“Did you find out if she was kicked out of Beauxbatons for drinking another student’s blood?”

Severus shot him an annoyed look.  
“I didn’t ask her. Reg, just go up and talk to her if you want to know about her. I’m not one to engage in gossip ...you must get that charming little habit from Bellatrix.”

“Fine.”

It was obvious he was pouting. Severus was thankful for the silence. He closed his eyes, reeling in the coldness of the dungeon. Severus had always had an affinity for the cold. 

Regulus muttered something under his breath. Severus debated ignoring him but after a moment he conceded to the boy. Reg was his only real friend here besides Lily. He was like an irritating but endearing little brother. 

“I’ll be assisting her in potions.”  
“Sev that’s awesome! You’re going to be friends with a vampire!”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, I don’t tend to make friends. I’m simply offering her some assistance since it seems her previous instructors were dunderheads when it came to handling her sort of magic.”

Regulus’ spirits were high again.   
“...She’s beautiful isn’t she?”

The statement had caught Severus off guard. When he thought of beauty it was Lily that came to mind -her vivid green eyes and sun kissed cheeks, Ligeia was nothing like Lily. He was quiet for a moment.

“I hadn’t thought of it.”  
“Hadn’t thought of it? She’s like this goddess from another time!”

Severus glanced over at him. Reg smiled sheepishly but had no intention of letting the matter drop. He raised his eyebrows at Severus.

“She is though...admit it.”

Severus cocked a brow at him. The boy was a hopeless romantic, more hopeless than anything else. 

“Yes Reg, she’s beautiful and your family would disown you if you pursued after a halfblood. Vampire or not.”

“I never said I was going to...”

Severus didn’t have to use Legilimency to detect the hidden meaning in his words. 

The younger flashed him a wicked grin; had there been any doubts he shared blood with Bellatrix, they’d be quashed at the sight. 

Severus said nothing more.

………………..  
Ligeia kept her eyes straight ahead of her and her chin slightly raised, ignoring the stares and whispers as she found the room she would make her own. She then laid down and closed her eyes in an attempt to be left alone.

Naturally this wouldn’t be the case.

Bellatrix sat down on the edge of Ligeia’s bed. The vampire exhaled through her teeth and fixed the other girl with an annoyed glare.

Bellatrix giggled.

“Hi. I’m Bellatrix, I’ll be sleeping in the bed next to you. Are you going to drink my blood in the middle of the night?”

Ligeia licked her lips, “Only if you ask stupid questions.”

Bellatrix moved off the girl’s bed and grinned at her.

Another voice cut in,

“You’ll have to forgive my sister, sometimes I believe she’s a bit touched.”

The delicate blonde made her way into the room and took the next nearest bed.

She looked back at Ligeia.

“I’m Narcissa, but please, call me Cissy. Narcissa is 

The vampire didn’t respond.

Bellatrix started rummaging through her trunks before taking out her nightgown and stripping down without a care in the world. She stood there in almost all her glory sporting only the bearest of black thongs.

She glanced towards Ligeia and winked. Ligeia held her gaze with bored eyes. 

Bellatrix laughed wickedly and slipped on the black negligee before sprawling out in her bed.

“Ligeia, lighten up. You stick with Cissy and I and we’ll show you the ropes. You’ll be a proper Slytherin in no time.”

“If I have to strut around naked, I’ll pass.”

“Ah c’mon it was just us girls. It’s all in fun.”

“No thank you.”

“Fine, we won’t make you strip for initiation.”

“Initiation?”

“Yeah into our club.”

“I’m not interested.”

“Sure you are. Cissy tell her.”

“Bella isn’t as bad as she seems, I promise. We just want to get to know you, I know it must be strange coming to a new school late in the game and well, the thing is you’re one of us now, one of the elite and we Slytherins look out for our own.”

Ligeia sat in contemplative silence for a while. Never had she been sought after, she naturally frightened people away, even if they didn’t know what exactly she was they felt something was off. Yet these two girls were tracking her down wanting her to join whatever their little club was. She’d spent her life on the outskirts, never involved, never a part of anything really.

“What would I have to do?”

Bellatrix rejoined the conversation.  
“Just be stick with us. Don’t let Gryffindor get away with their bullshit, they’re the most judgmental, hypocritical house here at Hogwarts.”

Narcissa nodded, “The other two aren’t as bad, Ravenclaw well they’re ok for the most part, but they can be insufferable know-it-alls, and hufflepuff well…they’re just too nice, it’s almost creepy. No one should be in an eternal state of sunshine all the time. We just keep the other houses in check.”

“And how do you do that?”

Narcissa and Bellatrix exchanged knowing looks.

“We’ll show you.”

………………

 

The next day Severus was sitting off by himself in the Great Hall, a book open before him yet from under his curtains of hair his eyes swept the table, searching for Ligeia. He hadn’t seen her this morning in the common room so after lingering for a while he figured he’d try here. They were to walk together to Potions where they’d planned to partner up for the year. 

Finally they entered, The silver and onyx trio. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Ligeia. The Slytherin girls walked in sync, lithe and lethal, seeming to almost float across the Great Hall. Immediately the voices in the hall hushed to low murmurs. It seemed the Vampire had found her niche. They sat down as one, and began chatting with the rest of Slytherin house. 

Curious, what a stark difference just one night can make. Yesterday they feared her, today the ones who had seemed weary of her were almost fawning over her. Bellatrix and Narcissa had that effect on the people of their house, now that they’d decided to accept Ligeia, the Snakes’ curiosity would get the best of them.

Severus watched them, Bellatrix and Narcissa chatting away and Ligeia answering questions now and then but he could sense her slight discomfort. Suddenly she snapped her head up and met his eyes. He held her gaze, an almost smile tugged at his lips. He knew what she was feeling, could read it from her last night and sense it even now, her restless nature. To his surprise she murmured something to her house mates then stood up and made her way towards him. 

Ligeia slipped in beside him.  
“There you are, I was looking for you.”

He raised a brow.

“I see you’re all settled in.”  
“This school is...certainly different.”  
“Unaccustomed to the fame?”  
“Precisely, I’ve my life in the shadows and now...everything is just out there in the open. They know what I really am. I’m not too sure how I feel about that.”

“Understandable.”

Just then Regulus scooted in beside them.

He flashed a dashing smile at Ligeia.

“So...blood huh?”

Severus shut his eyes in exasperation. 

Ligeia smirked.

“Yes, blood.”

Reg nodded, “Do you...well do actually enjoy the taste? It seems so... salty. Or do different blood types have different tastes?”

Ligeia bit back a laugh. She reached for the amulet around her neck and twisted the top off the vial. 

“Would you like to taste for yourself and see?”

Regulus paused.

“Um...alright.”

He reached for it. Ligeia placed her hand over his, stopping him. She laughed.

“I was joking, it won’t taste good to you, you’re human. To answer your questions though, yes I do like it but no I cannot tell different types. Only human versus animal.

Regulus ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh, of course. Well I’m Regulus, but call me Reg.”

“It’s nice to meet you Reg.”

 

The younger Slytherin’s bright green eyes seemed to sparkle.

“I can’t believe I’m talking to a vampire. Are you immortal too?”

Severus growled,  
“Reg that’s enough.”

The boy bit his lip,  
“Sorry. Sev says I can be overly enthusiastic.”

Ligeia smiled kindly at him.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

He was beaming at her once again.

Severus rolled his eyes,  
“Don’t encourage him, you’ll never get a moment’s peace...trust me.”

He gave Reg a half smile.

“Anyway, Ligeia we should get going. I’d like to get to class early and set up.”

“Alright, lead the way Severus. Reg, I’ll see you around I’m sure.”

“Yeah, for sure!” 

He watched Ligeia and Severus make their way out of the Great Hall, naturally gravitating closer together as they became engaged in conversation. 

She said something that elicited a chuckle from Severus, a rare occurrence. Reg smirked as they disappeared out the doors.  
…..

Severus chose a table nearest the window and set his things up. Ligeia watched the careful way he handled his supplies, taking out various ingredients and inspecting them almost lovingly. 

“Looking at your collection I fear I may be dreadfully under stocked.”

He glanced at her things.

“You’ll be fine, I like to have access to a little of everything. I create in my spare time so I need the extra ingredients.” 

“You really have a passion for potions.”

“Among other things, yes. Defense against the dark arts is one of my other obsessions.”

“And another is the craft of dark arts itself.”

He caught her gaze and started at her thoughtfully.

“Perhaps.”

Ligeia smiled knowingly and let it go.

“So what is your plan to help me with my little problem?”

“Are you from the muggle world or the Wizarding world?”

Ligeia hesitated, “Muggle, why?”

“Are you familiar with any of their studies? Sciences?”

“Yes.”

“Well potions is like chemistry. I’m going to have to approach it as if I was going to balance a chemical equation, but working with chemicals whose stability is unknown. Basically I’m going to have you try out different measurements little by little until we see a reaction, even a miniscule one. Then we’ll just keep working with it until it strengthens to the percent required. You have to pay close attention though, one misstep and you’ll have the classroom in ruins.”

She laughed. Severus made no comment. Ligeia gathered herself,  
“Alright, I’ll pay attention.”

He gave a curt nod.

“Then let us begin.”

Sometime later Severus had produced a flawless elixir and Ligeia was battling with hers, her hair was sticking up all over the place and her lips peeled back in a snarl,

“This isn’t working Sev! Nothing I do is making a difference at all now!”  
“You need to calm your mind.”  
“MY MIND IS CALM! ANY CALMER AND I’D BE DEAD!...er.”

Severus smirked.

“Ligeia you’re never going to make it with impatience if you truly want my help do as I say or I’m wasting my time...which is not something I’m fond of doing.”

His coal black eyes gleamed with a subtle threat. He’d leave her to her own devices if she didn’t do exactly as he instructed. 

She drew a sharp breath.

“Alright..I just...I don’t know what else to do at this point, I haven’t seen anything that resembles even the hint of a reaction.”

He looked over at her potion.

“Add half a leaping toadstool.”

“The book says one.”

Severus clenched his jaw, eyes flashed in irritation.

She snatched the knife and catching the leaping toadstool that tried to bounce out of her grasp, she sliced it in half, dumping it into the cauldron.

Sure enough her brew began bubbling.

“Sev you did it!”

She read over the instructions and began stirring her potion. It hissed and popped,   
fizzling over the sides. She swore.

Severus reached over and sprinkled salt into the solution which worked to calm it down, negating some of the magical elements of the elixir.

He glance at the instructions in the book before snapping it shut.

“Let’s try this a different way...Stir it...very slowly and try it, counterclockwise.”

“Alright.”

She did as he instructed and the solution picked up bubbles again, not as intensely as before.  
He scribbled his findings down and walked her through the remainder of the potion, attempting different strengths in some ingredients and going lighter with others. After a grueling extent of time her potion took on its sheer purple color and was complete.

She shook her head, a bright smile stretching across her face.

“You did it! It's a perfect potion!”

Without a thought she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.   
Severus stiffened, unaccustomed to physical affection.

“Thank you so much Sev.”

He gently pulled away, but was gazing at her with pride evident in his eyes.

“It was a rough start but you’re determined to excel. I appreciate that.”

“I appreciate you! You’re...well you’re brilliant.”

He opened his mouth but closed it once more without saying anything. Instead he just furrowed his brow.

“We still have a lot of work to do. Why don’t we meet during the free period for extra practice?”

She appeared moved by his offer.

“Yes, that would be wonderful, truly thank you for doing this. Have you ever thought of teaching as a profession?”

Severus sneered and gestured at the class with a wave of his hand,  
“And be stuck with a bunch of dunderheads like these for the rest of my life? I’ll pass.”

“Oh...I hope that’s not how you see me…”  
“Of course not, you did well today. You tried, you didn’t give up...there was that particular moment but as long as it doesn’t happen again, we don’t have to speak of it.”

He shot her his half-smile. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He was curious what it meant and staring at her he focused his mind on Legilimency. 

He saw himself through her eyes then, feelings of admiration and excitment tickled through her as she held his gaze. Her mind whispered something and he locked down on it to make out what it was-  
He was slammed out then, back into his own conscious. Ligeia’s lightness had vanished to be replaced by a cold glare.

“Don’t ever do that to me again without permission, who do you think you are? Some sort of God who can invade a mind at will?”

Severus was intrigued, she was powerful, more powerful than he’d realized to be able to sense him that quickly and throw him out.

“Forgive me it’s just…”

He paused taking her in for a moment.

She was livid, her eyes as dark as his, narrowed as she waited for him to continue.

He weighed the pros and cons and decided his best bet was honesty.

“You fascinate me. I’m curious about what you are...and who you are. I wasn’t thinking when I passed into your mind, I’ll be more cautious not to do it again.”

Ligeia regarded him cooly.

“Fine, I’ll accept your forgiveness…”

She licked her teeth and leaning into him she whispered,

“Just this once. Next time, if you take my private thoughts from me I’ll tear you open and read every shadowed detail of your soul until there’s nothing left of you but the pain you keep chained down.”

His eyes flashed to hers, she nodded.

“Yes Severus, I can feel it in you. Underneath your steel exterior you bleed like the rest of us.”

He smirked.

“Do you, bleed Ligeia?”

“Not easily.”

“Nor do I.”

She smiled wickedly. Her full lips parted to retort when Professor Slughorn’s voice broke the intensity of their whispered conversation and dismissed the class.

Ligeia bit her lip.

“I’ll catch you back here during free period.”

He nodded once,  
“I’ll be here.”

She turned from him then and made her way after the rest of the students pouring out into the hall. Severus ran a finger across his lips, 

Such a strange girl...

 

..................................................  
A/N: I know it’s been a few months since I’ve been back on fanfiction but university is all consuming lately. I have several pages of notes for this story and my others that are still incomplete as well as the endings written out. None of the stories will be abandoned, I’m just extremely busy right now but I will always return to my stories.


End file.
